thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power
Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on November 29, 1985. Official Summary Lion-O undergoes the fourth trial in his Anointment Trials, a series of tests every Lord of the ThunderCats has had to pass in order to be worthy of the inherited title. This trial is Tygra's trial of Mind Power and Lion-O's goal is to reach the Desert of Sinking Sands - not a difficult objective in itself. However, Tygra uses his mind power to create illusions which distract Lion-O: a windy blizzard on a clear day; darkest night when it is daytime; and pathways which lead nowhere. Lion-O is forced to decide what is real and what is not. The most challenging illusion is Tygra's reaction of the destruction of Lion-O's home planet, Thundera. Lion-O relives the fear he experienced when he was a young boy leaving his doomed planet, Thundera. Through this illusion, Lion-O confronts and overcomes the greatest fear that has tormented him since he arrived on Third Earth. When Lion-O finally succeeds in overcoming Tygra, and his own fear of being afraid, he discovers that his final trial will match him against Mumm-Ra. Official Moral In his fourth trial, Lion-O learns the powers of concentration and the ability to focus his mind on making judgments. Confronted with Tygra's ability to create illusions, Lion-O copes by judging correctly what is real and what isn't. Guided by this power of right judgment, he meets his greatest fear, that he will be afraid again, brought on by the nightmare of Thundera's destruction. Facing the fear and judging it to be in the past and no longer realistic, he triumphs over both the fear and Tygra in the trial. Like Lion-O, we must learn to distinguish reality from illusion. The acumen of making right judgments is an important skill to be learned. Our powers of judgment help us know what is a realistic fear and what is an unfounded fear. In learning how to focus our mind and how to make this judgment, we can relate to the world with confidence. Story Before the fourth Anointment Trial can begin, Lion-O and Tygra are ambushed by the Mutants in their vehicles. Tygra uses his mind power to conjure up illusions like a snow bridge, followed by a raging blizzard. While the Mutants are tricked and flee the scene, Lion-O sees through the illusion and pushes on. The Mutants return, pursuing Lion-O, who, after damaging the SkyCuter, hides in a cave to escape Jackalman and Monkian on the NoseDivers. Lion-O crawls out of the back of the cave, losing his belt in the process. Snowmeow, who happened to be in the very same cave, picks up the belt in his mouth, making the two Mutants think that the giant cat has devoured Lion-O. Not convinced of Jackalman and Monkian’s story about Lion-O’s demise, Slithe goes to investigate in the SkyCutter himself. As soon as the reptilian locates Lion-O he attacks him, causing the lord of the ThunderCats to end up hanging precariously over a cliff. Seeing this, Tygra creates an image of the Cats Signal to distract Slithe while Snowmeow pulls up Lion-O and returns his belt to him. Nearing the end of the trial, Tygra torments Lion-O with a scary illusion of Thundera’s destruction, a vision that has always haunted Lion-O. Initially overcome with fear, Lion-O musters up his courage to face this greatest fear of his and shatters the illusion. Lion-O then faces Tygra and quickly wrestles him to the ground, marking his victory in the fourth Anointment Trial. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest * This is the first and only time that Tygra displays his mind power and ability to create illusions. * Usually Slithe always drives the NoseDiver but in this episode he pilots the SkyCutter. * This episode is also unique in that it features not one but two NoseDivers. * Snowmeow appears in this episode but without his master Snowman and also he is not wearing his regular saddle. *Even though all five of the Anointment Trial episodes take place on consecutive days and are supposed to be watched together, they were broadcast spaced apart with other episodes in-between them. However, the episodes were shown back to back when in syndication. *Just like the first three trial episodes, Lion-O does not perform his famous "ThunderCats Ho!" chant to summon the others. Animation Errors Notable Quotes Wilykat: Why hasn't he ever used these illusions before? Panthro: Using his mind power's a terrible strain on Tygra. He's been saving all his energy for today's anointment trial. Tygra: The Lord of the ThunderCats must be able to tell what is from what is not. Have you prepared yourself? Lion-O: That's what we're here to find out. Tygra: I am allowed to tell you this. Before this day is over, Lion-O, you will face your greatest fear. Lion-O: But I fear nothing... that I know of. Tygra: We shall see. Let the trial begin! Tygra: I'm forgetting it's forbidden to help Lion-O during the trials! Lion-O: Now that I've survived the trials of all the ThunderCats. I wonder why they were so important. Tygra: It is our tradition. Lion-O: Tradition? Tygra: Yes, Lion-O. It gives our lives form. It tells us who we are and what we must do. Snarf: He survived all the ThunderCats' trials. Cheetara: Only one more to go. Snarf: Which one is that? Panthro: He must challenge and defeat his deadliest enemy. Wilykat: But that would be - MUMM-RA! Mumm-Ra: So Lion-O must seek out and destroy Mumm-ra. Thus do the anointment trials end with the end of Lion-O! (laughs) Lion-O: It's my nightmare. It's waken me in terror ever since. I hid my fear then, as I hide it now, because... (he remembers what Tygra said earlier) Tygra: Before this day is over, you will face your greatest fear. Lion-O: My greatest fear is that - that I'll be afraid again. But I fear it no more. Do you hear me, Tygra? My nightmare is over! Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)